Tell Me You Love Me World Tour
A Tell Me You Love Me World Tour é a sexta turnê de Demi Lovato, que conta com a presença dos convidados especiais DJ Khaled e Kehlani. É a turnê de promoção de seu sexto álbum de estúdio, Tell Me You Love Me. A turnê teve início em 26 de fevereiro de 2018 em San Diego, nos Estados Unidos, e foi concluída em 22 de julho de 2018. Antecedentes Em 26 de outubro de 2017, Lovato anunciou que a turnê contaria com um convidado especial. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, anunciou que DJ Khaled era o convidado especial. Durante o American Music Awards de 2017, Lovato anunciou que a cantora Kehlani faria parte do conjunto de convidados especiais da turnê durante os atos de abertura. No Good Morning America, Lovato anunciou que o projeto CAST Centers, que é focado no suporte à saúde mental e co-dirigido por ela, voltaria durante a turnê para oferecer sessões de terapia e workshops acerca da promoção do bem-estar para os fãs. Em 12 de fevereiro de 2018, Lovato revelou as datas da etapa europeia, sendo iniciadas em maio de 2018. Esta é a primeira vez que a cantora faz uma turnê pela Europa. Em 15 de fevereiro, as datas da etapa na América Latina foram anunciadas para Brasil, Argentina, Chile, Equador e México. A data da Cidade do Panamá foi anunciada em 7 de março. Eles deveriam ocorrer em abril e início de maio, mas devido a questões de produção, Lovato anunciou em 10 de abril que oito datas da etapa na América Latina seriam remarcadas, enquanto os shows planejados em Panamá, Equador e Costa Rica foram cancelados.https://www.instagram.com/p/BhZfwPxlv_v/?taken-by=ddlovato A data adicional de Amsterdã e as datas de Belfast, Dublin e Newcastle foram anunciadas em 13 de março. Lovato adicionou duas aparições em festivais na Inglaterra e no País de Gales em 4 e 5 de abril de 2018. Em entrevista à revista Billboard, Lovato disse que a turnê contaria com uma grande produção, comentando: "Eu representarei quem eu sou como pessoa e como artista e mal posso esperar para que o país veja isso," afirmou a cantora. Além disso, almeja buscar uma experiência íntima com a turnê. "Vou utilizar as arenas e ter certeza de que, independente do lugar que você esteja sentado, você consiga assistir à minha performance pessoal de perto". Sinopse do Show Em Breve. Recepção Crítica Em Breve. Performance Comercial Em Breve. Repertório América do Norte Este setlist é do concerto em 10 de março de 2018, em Minneapolis, Minnesota. Não pretende representar todas as datas da turnê. # "You Don't Do It For Me Anymore" # "Daddy Issues" # "Cool for the Summer" # "Sexy Dirty Love" # "Heart Attack" # "Give Your Heart a Break" # "Confident" # "Games" # "Concentrate" # "Cry Baby" "Lonely" "No Promises" "Échame La Culpa" "Warrior" "Father" "Smoke & Mirrors" Encore "Sorry Not Sorry" "Tell Me You Love Me" Europa Este setlist é do concerto em 24 de maio de 2018, em Belfast, Irlanda do Norte. Não pretende representar todas as datas da turnê. # "You Don't Do It For Me Anymore" # "Daddy Issues" # "Cool for the Summer" # "Sexy Dirty Love" # "Heart Attack" # "Give Your Heart a Break" # "Confident" # "Concentrate" # "Cry Baby" # "Lonely" "No Promises" "Solo" "Échame La Culpa" "Fall In Line" "Warrior" "Father" Encore "Sorry Not Sorry" "Tell Me You Love Me" Swansea Este set list é do show "BBC Biggest Weekend" em 27 de maio de 2018, em Swansea, no País de Gales. Não pretende representar todas as datas da turnê. # "Confident" # "Cool for the Summer" # "No Promises" # "Solo" # "Sorry Not Sorry" # "Tell Me You Love Me" # "Échame La Culpa" Newmarket Este set list é do concerto "Summer Saturday Live" em 9 de junho de 2018, em Newmarket, Inglaterra. Não pretende representar todas as datas da turnê. # "Confident" # "Cool for the Summer" # "Daddy Issues" # "Sexy Dirty Love" # "Heart Attack" # "Give Your Heart a Break" # "My Love Is Like a Star" # "Old Ways" # "Games" # "Concentrate" "Cry Baby" "Fall In Line" "Smoke & Mirrors" "Stone Cold" "Solo" "No Promises" "Échame La Culpa" "Sorry Not Sorry" "Tell Me You Love Me" Lisboa Este set list é do concerto "Rock in Rio Lisboa VIII" em 29 de junho de 2018, em Lisboa, Portugal. Não pretende representar todas as datas da turnê. # "Confident" # "Heart Attack" # "Cool for the Summer" # "Sexy Dirty Love" # "Daddy Issues" # "Games" # "Concentrate" # "Catch Me" # "Don't Forget" # "Neon Lights" "Give Your Heart a Break" "Really Don't Care" "Stone Cold" "Skyscraper" "No Promises" "Échame La Culpa" "Solo" "Tell Me You Love Me" "Sorry Not Sorry" "Sober" Notas * Durante os shows em San Diego e Inglewood, Demi cantou "Yes". * Durante o show em Inglewood, , , , e se juntaram a DJ Khaled durante o show de abertura. * Durante o show em Brooklyn, A Boogie wit da Hoodie e se juntaram a DJ Khaled durante o show de abertura. * Durante o show em Brooklyn, Iggy Azalea se juntou a Lovato para cantar "Savior". * Durante o show em Miami, , , J Balvin e Kent Jones se juntaram a DJ Khaled durante o show de abertura. * Durante o show em Miami, Luis Fonsi se juntou a Lovato para cantar "Échame La Culpa" e " ". * Durante o show em Tampa, Kent Jones se juntou a DJ Khaled durante o show de abertura. * Durante o show em Swansea, Luis Fonsi se juntou a Lovato para cantar "Échame La Culpa". * Durante os shows em Glasgow, Newcastle, Manchester e Londres, Jax Jones se juntou a Lovato para cantar "Instruction". "No Promises", "Fall in Line" e "Father" não foram apresentadas. * Durante o show em Manchester, Demi cantou "Skyscraper", dedicando-a às vítimas dos atentados de Manchester. * Durante o primeiro show em Amsterdã e os shows em Barcelona, Madri, Londres e Bolonha, "Fall in Line" e "Father" não foram apresentadas. * Durante o segundo show em Amsterdã e o show em Birmingham, "Father" não foi apresentada. * Durante os shows em Londres e Birmingham, Lovato tocou "Sober". Datas da Turnê Shows Cancelados Referências Links Externos * * en:Tell Me You Love Me World Tour Categoria:Turnês